A New Error (Twilight version)
by 35mmducinema
Summary: Adaptación: AU Bella es una cineasta muy reconocida. Edward es uno de los mejores actores que ha dado Hollywood. Luego de llavar vidas muy distintas. Tuvieron un pasado juntos y dos hijos ¿Serán capaces de recuperar lo que tuvieron alguna vez?
1. A new Error 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sólo me adjudico la historia.**

* * *

_¿Puedes sentirme? ¿Eres capaz de recordar cómo eras antes de mi? ¿Es que acaso quieres ser libre y olvidarme? _

Bella abre los ojos. La oscuridad de su habitación la aplasta, su mano recorre lentamente la cama. Está vacía. Se sienta, enciende la lámpara que está sobre la mesilla de noche, suelta un largo suspiro. Pasa una mano por su cabello desordenado, decide hacerse una coleta, se levanta la de la cama. De nuevo esa pesadilla.

—Ojalá que esto pare algún día—. Murmura, camina hacia el balcón de su habitación, abre la puerta y sale. En el lugar hay una silla y una pequeña mesa de café con una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un cenicero. Bella toma un cigarrillo y lo enciende, se recarga en la barandilla viendo hacia el vacío. _"Ojalá que la vida fuera más sencilla y yo ya hubiera superado su ausencia". _No sabe a ciencia cierta cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que estuvo él aquí. No puede decir abiertamente su nombre sin sentir que se quiere arrancar el corazón y los pulmones. Su boca está seca y de repente, le parece que el cigarrillo tiene un mal sabor. Decide dejar que el cigarro se consuma en sus dedos, cuando está a punto de terminarse, se gira y apaga el cigarrillo, entra en la habitación. Toma su móvil y observa la hora 3:00am.

Se recuesta nuevamente, apaga la luz.

Blackout. 

El sonido del despertador aturde los sentidos de Bella, abre los ojos pesadamente y apaga el despertador, con la mano recorre la cama, sigue vacía, traga el nudo en la garganta.

Se levanta, va hacia la cocina, enciende la cafetera mientras se fuma un cigarrillo, enciende el televisor y la cara de Edward Cullen llena su pantalla. Un vacío en el pecho, una noticia de espectáculos, seguida con una ráfaga de fotos de él y su nueva esposa. Se acaba el cigarro viendo la pantalla.

—Igual me importa una mierda que te hayas casado de nuevo—. Le reclama a la pantalla, se aleja de esta y va por la taza de café; el estridente sonido de su celular la saca de sus pensamientos. —¿Si?—. Responde Bella de mala gana, al otro lado de la linea, su representante. —_Bells, necesito que comamos hoy, quieren que dirojas una película_— La cara de Isabella es de total indiferencia. —Sabes, no estoy muy segura si tengo tiempo... aunque vale, un café a las 7:00pm, hazme un favor y trae de una vez el guión y el presupuesto que nos darán, también que venga el productor, sino mejor no me hagas perder el tiempo—. Isabella se permite ser selectiva, corta la llamada, sí, ella ahora es una de las directoras de cine más aclamadas, dos oscares por mejor director y mejor película y un león de oro en Venecia, además de otros muchos premios, le dan el permiso de ser como es.

Luego de su taza de café, decide darse una ducha, al salir, se sienta frente al ordenador para poner algo de música mientras se viste ¿una nueva película? ¿de quién? ¿por qué no le había llamado el productor directamente? esas interrogantes le estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que se da cuenta de la hora, debe ver a su hermana Leah, quien recién estaba incursionando en el asunto de la moda, sale de su casa, viste toda de negro, el cabello suelto, lentes oscuros, enciende un cigarrillo mientras camina a su auto, sube y conduce, se habían citado en un restaurante en Malibu, al llegar, se cerciora que no haya ningún paparazzi. Entra. Ahí está Leah y su novia Irina, ambas chicas preciosas. La primera, alta, morena, ojos azules, un tatuaje en el brazo derecho. La segunda, rubia, alta, delgada y ojos azules, hacían una hermosa combinación.

—Pero si mira que tenemos aquí, la pareja más bella del año—. Dice Bella con una sonrisa, su hermana la abraza, al igual que Irina. —Qué gusto me da tenerlas acá ¿Así que díganme a qué debo tanto placer?—. Isabella sabe que su hermana seguro venía a regañarla.

—Estuve en la boda de Edward con Victoria—. le dice Leah, Isabella se tensa y se sienta, ordena un latte, mira sus manos, ahí tiene un tatuaje en donde va el anillo de matrimonio con una fecha.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tal?— Bella estaba fingiendo que el nuevo matrimonio de su ex marido no le afecta, por supuesto que al llegar a casa se tirará a llorar una vez más, otra noche, otro cigarrillo, otro par de whiskys.

—Victoria se veía hermosa, Edward también se veía muy feliz—. Bella traga en seco ante los comentarios de su hermana, ella podía recordar su boda tan bien como si hubiese sido de ayer.— También vimos a Ingmar y Andrei —Bella alza la mirada al escuchar esos nombres—. Debes de ver a tus hijos, Bella, no puedes esperar a que ellos con cinco años vengan a buscarte—. sentencia Leah, antes de tomarle la mano a su novia.

—Sí, lo sé, he pensado en traerlos una temporada conmigo, ya sabes, que vivan acá, el Penthouse es bastante grande como para que puedan vivir ahí—. Bella responde rápidamente —No sé que tanto le agrade a Edward saber de mi, ahora que está casado...

—Bella, tú lo llevaste a eso, ahora no vengas a decir nada, sólo ve a tus hijos, creo que ya ni siquiera se acuerdan de ti. Además, Edward necesita que los cuides mientras él está trabajando, hará una nueva película—. Bella asiente

—Hoy mismo lo llamaré, tiene apenas un par de meses que no veo a mis hijos, así que trata de relajarte y dejarme de decir lo que tengo qué hacer con mi vida—. Bella cansada, toma su vaso y se levanta para salir del lugar, sube a su auto.

* * *

_Flashback _

—Isabella, _por favor, no puedes seguir así, tenemos dos hijos que apenas tienen unos meses y te necesitan ¿dónde demonios pasas tanto tiempo?_— Edward _completamente desesperado grita, Bella no responde. _

—Edward_ si no te gusta, vete y llévatelos. Tú sabes como es esto. Para mi no hay nada antes del cine, ni siquiera tú. _

_—Oh no, si esto no es por el cine, es porque no puedes dejar de revolcarte con James Black—Edward le responde cansado de saber qué es lo que sucede. —Yo te amaba, pero no te has cansado de decepcionarme. _

_—Al menos coge mejor que tú, ahora lárgate y déjame sola—. Su deseo se había cumplido, pues a la mañana siguiente, ni sus hijos ni su marido estaban en la casa, ese mismo día llegó la petición de divorcio._

* * *

—¡Mierda!—. Murmura Bella golpeando el volante de su auto, toma su móvil y marca el número de su ex esposo, en realidad ella no sabe si tendrá trabajo o no en esa nueva película, pero cree que Leah tiene razón, debe ver a sus hijos. La voz de Cullen al otro lado de la línea le hace perder el aliento —Bella_, hola, qué bueno que llamas. _

—Felicidades por tu matrimonio ¿Cómo están mis hijos?— dice Isabella tratando de apresurar la llamada.

—_Bien, los niños están perfectos, pero necesito que se queden contigo seis semanas, tengo un rodaje de una película, sé que puedes entender, no será aquí en New York, de hecho, será en L.A, podré verlos seguido_— Edward parece demasiado tranquilo mientras le dice eso.

—Sí ¿Cuándo tengo que ir por ellos?—. Sabe perfectamente que Edward querrá traerlos hasta su casa para saber qué tan bien estarán. Aunque Isabella sea su madre, Edward le perdió la confianza hace bastante tiempo.

—Llegaremos mañana, así que te veo en tu casa ¿de acuerdo? A las 7:00pm— dice él finalmente y ella sólo puede responder un "ok" antes de cortar la llamada, sabe que será difícil volver a ver a su ex marido.

* * *

**Pues aquí está la adaptación de A new error para Twilight, a ver qué pasa. **

**Esto es un Mature content, evidentemente también, quiero explorar una historia más madura que SI TIENE FINAL FELIZ. **

**Así que sin más. Welcome home again. **

**Love, Karina.**


	2. A New Error 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, sólo me adjudico el contenido de la historia. **

* * *

Edward se había quedado con la mirada fija en un punto de la pared. La voz de Isabella le pareció incluso más apagada que la última vez que habían hablado. Se frota la barba, ahora con sus 32 años recién cumplidos, había decidido dejarse la barba crecer. A Victoria no le gusta, pero a Bella sí. Era una forma secreta y particular de mantenerla siempre con él. Siente unas pequeñas manos tirando de su brazo. —_papi, Andrei acaba de pegarme—. _Al girar la cabeza, se encuentra con los hermosos ojos de su hija, Ingmar y Andrei son gemelos y un recuerdo constante de lo que pudo ser con Isabella. Ingmar nació cinco minutos después que Andrei, ambos con el cabello cobrizo, las facciones de Edward, pero ambos con el color de los ojos de Bella, quizá un poco más claros, debido a que se mezclaban con el verde, propio de los ojos de Edward, así que tomaban un color dorado poco antes visto. Toma a Ingmar en brazos y la sienta en su regazo —¿Pero qué pasó?—. Ingmar frota sus ojitos con avidez.

—_Mi hermano me pegó.—_ la pequeña con un puchero, esconde la cara en el pecho de Edward, quien besa la cabeza, mientras le acaricia la espalda.—_Quiero a mi mamá—. _Susurra Ingmar, Edward se tensa automáticamente, sigue besándole la coronilla a su hija. Andrei se acerca corriendo.

—_Lo que te diga no es cierto, es mentirosa—. _Cullen mira mal a su pequeño hijo que se acerca a ellos a toda velocidad.

—Pawel Andrei Cullen Swann, te he dicho más de una vez que tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos—. Dice Edward duramente, sigue frotando la espalda de su pequeña hija.— Debo darles una noticia—. Ambos niños se giran a ver a su padre, aunque Andrei está enojado ambos, prestan atención. —Mañana iremos a casa de mamá y se quedarán con ella un tiempo—. Ambos niños gritan de felicidad, abrazan a su padre. Victoria entra al escucharlos gritar, ve a ambos niños, gritando y saltando, enarca una ceja.

—Vic, _mañana nos vamos con mamá—. _Dicen los niños al unísono, Victoria sonríe levemente, nota el semblante de Edward. Sin decir nada deja que los tres se queden solos, Cullen les dice que es momento de hacer maleta, los pequeños emocionados corren a sus habitaciones.

Después de un largo día, en la cabeza de Edward sólo se reproduce ella voz de su ex esposa, tan abandonada de cualquier nota de felicidad, tan seca, tan inexpresiva. Al entrar en la habitación, su esposa está viendo el televisor, una película.

—Así que Isabella y tú hablaron hoy—. Edward pasa una mano por su rostro, simplemente asiente.— _Conveniente que llamara justo cuando tú estás por pasar dos o tres meses en Los Ángeles, casualmente quieres llevarle a los niños—. Edward_ decide no responder, se quita la ropa y pone la pijama, antes de comenzar a armar sus maletas —_Te estoy hablando, Cullen._

Los ojos de Edward se fijan en ella, sigue metiendo su ropa, hasta cerrar las maletas que llevará mañana.

—Es la madre de mis hijos, te pido que dejes de ver cosas donde no las hay. Te lo dije desde que nos casamos—. Sin más sale de la habitación, se va a recostar con su pequeña, había estado sensible en las últimas semanas, se queda dormido.

Antes de lo que puede darse cuenta están los tres en el aeropuerto abordando el avión, los tres en primera clase, los niños van ansiosos y en el fondo, él también lo está. Qué ganas de ver esos ojos que tan loco lo habían vuelto, va revisando el guion, aceptó la película porque la directora sería Bella si los productores corrían con suerte. Eso lo hizo pensar en la primera vez que se conocieron.

* * *

_Edward estaba en la mejor escuela de teatro, soñaba con ser actor, para ese semestre tenían materias que sólo era para la actuación en cine, por lo que un día, sus compañeros de la licenciatura en cine llegaron pidiendo actores para un cortometraje, audicionó y cuando conoció a la directora, se quedó sin habla. Fue amor a primera vista por parte de ambos. Quedó como el protagonista y Bella lo dirigió por primera vez _

_—Así que Edward, muchas gracias por ayudarnos en esto— ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras caminaban juntos hacia el set.— si algo te hace sentir incómodo quiero que me lo digas._

_—Bella gracias a ti por elegirme, creo que seremos un gran equipo—. Después de dos días de rodaje, habían quedado solos luego de que terminaran de filmar el día. _

_Bella dio el primer paso, en cuanto el set se quedó sólo del equipo de producción, tiró del brazo de Edward para besarlo, a lo que él respondió con avidez, sin perder el tiempo, Edward desnudó a Bella, quien se dejaba hacer, él la llevó contra una pared y la puso con la cara contra ésta, se puso a la altura de sus nalgas, le proporcionó un par de azotes, Edward pasó la lengua entre las nalgas de Bella, para después atrapar sus labios vaginales, Isabella no hacía más que gemir y sostenerse de la pared, él se puso de pie luego de unos minutos, se quitó la camisa, abrió su pantalón, ella lo miraba por encima del hombro, le dio un azote, la penetró, las manos de Isabella fueron a los muslos de Edward para atraerlo más a ella, los embistes eran duros, dejaba besos en la espalda de Bella, quien gemía y jadeaba con fuerza pidiendo por más en cada embiste que Edward daba, la espalda de Bella se arqueó en el momento que llegó al orgasmo, apenas unos minutos después Edward también había llegado al orgasmo, dejó pequeños besos en su espalda. _

* * *

Abre los ojos de golpe, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, sus hijos escuchan música, baja la mirada a su entrepierna y nota que tiene una erección. Traga en seco y se levanta para ir a la baño, se tiene que mojar el rostro con agua fría, con Victoria jamás le había sucedido algo similar, de hecho, le costaba bastante tener sexo con ella y es que aunque es guapísima, no encendía ningún sentimiento en él. Las cinco horas de vuelo se pasaron rápido, más pronto de lo que pensó está en la banda recogiendo sus cosas, sus hijos están extasiados, pues pronto estarían en brazos de su madre, para sorpresa de todos, en la puerta de llegada está Isabella, con unos jeans, camiseta blanca, chamarra de cuero negra, el cabello suelto, lentes oscuros. Los niños al ver su madre corren dejando sus mochilas en el piso, Edward las recoge. Bella se quita los lentes y se pone a la altura de sus hijos para tomarlos en sus brazos, deja besos en las mejillas de ambos. Edward observa la escena de lejos. Bella ha perdido mucho peso, tal vez más de diez kilos, está demacrada. Edward se acerca, Bella se queda sin respiración, toma a ambos hijos en sus brazos.

—Espero que no te moleste que haya venido por ustedes, ayer tuve una reunión con Benjamin, tuve que rogarle para que él me dijera a que hora llegaríanSigue sonriendo, Edward siente un pequeño nudo en el estómago que casi podría traducirse en lo que llamaría un cosquilleo.

Muchas gracias por venir por nosotros. Bella se acerca a Edward y deja un beso en su mejilla, deja a ambos pequeños en el suelo, caminan a la salida, tomando las mochilas en sus manos, mientras acaricia la mano de Edward cuando se las quita de las manos, lo mira fijamente, al salir un lluvia de fotos los ataca, Isabella lleva a sus dos hijos de la mano, los sube a una camioneta, mientras el chofer de Bella sube las maletas a la camioneta, Edward entra detrás de ellos, logra ver el trasero de Bella, suspira.

Iremos a mi casa ¿Está bien?Edward sólo asiente, mientras Ingmar y Andrei le cuentan a su madre todo lo que han hecho en este tiempo, Bella adora a sus hijos aunque no sea la mejor mamá del mundo, pero cada vez que los ve, sabe que son producto de un amor inagotable, al llegar al edificio de Bella, donde habían vivido los cuatro tiempo atrás, Edward se sintió melancólico. Cuando entraron a casa, la realidad aplastó a Bella. Nunca estarían juntos, Edward recorrió con la vista el lugar, parecía muy triste. Ingmar y Andrei no dejan de colgarse de su madre, ella toma a Ingmar en brazos.

-Tengo que hablar con papá ¿Vayan a su habitación?–. Ambos niños corrieron escaleras arriba, Bella saca dos cervezas, le entrega una a Edward y una para ella, enciende un cigarrillo y lo invita a ir a la terraza, se sientan ahí. –¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo voy a trabajar contigo?

–No lo... no lo sabía–. él responde rápido, ella alza una ceja.

–Ayer me dijeron lo contrario.

–Pues creo que eres una maravillosa cineasta. Vamos a tener éxito.

–Puedes quedarte aquí para que no estés lejos de los niños, hay una habitación de sobra.

–No sé, Bella.

–Tienes razón, tu esposa puede molestarse, por cierto felicidades–. Esa última frase ?Bella había dicho con sarcasmo, sonríe de lado. –Como quieras, igual aquí siempre eres bienvenido.

* * *

**Quizá debería decir que este es un fic original de The Hunger Games. No hay fechas fijas de actualización, por ahora hay 6 capítulos que voy a tratar de modificar ya mismo para publicarlos. **

**Tengan paciencia que estoy en proceso de tesis **

**Karina**


	3. A new error 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo me adjudico el contenido de la historia. **

**Edward POV.**

Al final del día acepté quedarme en la que alguna vez fue mi casa, Bella ha dicho que podemos salir a cenar. Me metí a la ducha. Al salir me puse jeans, tenis y una camiseta color gris, me acomodé el cabello, aunque poco se puede hacer. Al salir me encuentro con mi ex esposa, con un vestido gris que combina conmigo. Deja resaltar su figura, sus firmes curvas, le está amarrando los cordones a nuestra hija, mientras Andrei corre hacia mi. Ambos ya están listos, su mamá ha hecho un gran trabajo.

—Estamos listos—. Me dice Bella, por un momento pude imaginar la vida que pudimos tener si ella no se hubiera equivocado, paso los dedos por mi barba.

—¿Qué quieren cenar?—. Pregunté, tomé a mi hijo en brazos y el se abrazó a mi cuello. Casi los cuatro íbamos vestidos iguales, Bella baja las escaleras con Ingmar de la mano. Lleva a la niña a una camioneta, la sienta en una silla especial para ella color rosa y hay otra para Andrei color verde, al que yo subí y acomodé.

—No sabía que tú tendrías de estas sillas—. Bella le mira con la ceja enarcada, me da las llaves de la camioneta y aunque es de botón, necesita un control, ella sube del lado del copiloto.

—No soy tan mala madre como dicen, Edward. El hecho de que vivan contigo no quiere decir que yo los pondría en riesgo—. Decidimos llevar a los niños a Chuck E. Cheese's. Mientras cenamos pizza, los niños están emocionados de que estemos los cuatro, no muchas veces sucede, sé que mañana tendré un problema con Victoria.— dime algo ¿Cómo te va con Victoria?

Suelto un largo suspiro, no quería hablar de eso con ella, menos que todo, porque me conoce bien y sabrá si miento —A veces tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero bien—. Bella alza las cejas, sabe que miento, sin embargo, asiente. Se gira a ver a los niños juegan guitar hero. —Y a ti ¿Cómo te va con James?—. Bella se gira para verme fijamente. Niega.

—Tiene por lo menos dos años que James y yo no nos vemos, tengo entendido que se casó con Jane Vulturi, ya sabes, esa familia muy importante para este país, no nos hablamos. Luego de que nosotros nos divorciamos ya no quise estar con él, pero me alegro que a ti si te haya ido bien. Te lo mereces—. Toma una rebanada de pizza y se la lleva a la boca.

—A veces quiero que tú seas la que siga durmiendo a mi lado.

—Claro, por eso te casaste—. murmura molesta, se acomoda el cabello. En un movimiento estúpido y sin pensar, llevo una mano a su pierna, Bella separa un poco las piernas para que yo pueda acariciar la parte interna de su muslo. Una de sus manos van a mi mano para subirla un poco más. Sus ojos están fijos en los míos. Había extrañado mucho el tacto con su piel, qué ganas de hacerla mía, creo que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se acercó a mi oído.

—Te prometo que más tarde—. Susurra y mi piel se eriza, sé que es una promesa que ninguno de los dos dejará pasar. Andrei se acerca a su madre, que lo toma en brazos y lo acomoda en su regazo, no suelto su pierna, Andrei bosteza, Bella acaricia sus rizos color cobre.

—_Mami, tengo sueño—. _Murmura nuestro hijo, mientras ella lo mece en sus brazos, siempre pensé que Isabella no deseaba ser madre, aunque en el embarazo siempre estuvo muy entusiasmada, cuando nacieron los gemelos y los grandes proyectos seguían llegando, ella eligió su carrera que es muy prolífica, sin embargo, la maternidad nunca había sido su fuerte, yo siempre pensé que por eso ella había dejado que nos fuéramos de su lado. Ingmar interrumpe mis pensamientos, subiendo a mi regazo, ella también está adormilada, pedimos la cuenta y dejamos a nuestros hijos dormir. Isabella saca a Andrei en brazos, mientras yo saco a Ingmar, afuera nos espera una ráfaga de fotógrafos que gritan nuestro nombre, Isabella le cubre la cara a Andrei para que la luz no le moleste, pide silencio pues los pequeños duermen, al llegar el auto, acomoda primero a Andrei y luego a Ingmar, nuevamente manejo el auto, sé que mañana estará nuestra cara en todos lados. Bella parece tensa. Llevo nuevamente la mano a su pierna, ella no se aleja. —¿estás seguro?—. Pregunta. En un alto me giro a verla, veo a nuestros hijos dormidos y la atraigo para besarla.

—Contigo siempre estoy seguro—. Noto como Bella se tensa y traga en seco, toma mi mano para llevarla entre sus piernas, la punta de mis dedos roza con la tela de sus bragas. Arrancó el auto, pero sin mover mi mano de donde está. Recuerdo cuando recién Bella y yo nos separamos, cada vez que nos veíamos terminábamos teniendo sexo, me había costado mucho trabajo dejar de hacerlo. Estuvimos dos años así, hasta que Katniss siguió viendo a James y yo decidí alejarme.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Tenía algo así como casi tres años que no te tocaba de esta manera.

—Apenas y nos veíamos—. Admito, sin embargo, hago a un lado sus bragas para tocar directamente su sexo, Isabella se muerde el labio para no producir sonido. Al llegar al edificio, a regañadientes y luego de un beso, nos alejamos para llevar a los niños a casa, ambos van profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro, al estar en el ascensor, la mano de Bella roza la mía, yo la tomo entrelazando nuestros dedos, realmente quería permanecer en esta burbuja al menos por esta noche. Fuimos directo a la habitación de nuestros hijos, les quitamos la ropa y les pusimos las pijamas, Bella los beso y les susurró lo mucho que los ama y los extrañó. Dejo que ese momento sea íntimo entre ellos. Me quedo en el umbral de la puerta. Besa sus frentes y deja la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?—. Pregunta, va a la cocina, su habitación ahora está en la planta de abajo, no quise preguntar la razón, mientras Bella abre la nevera y se agacha por unas cervezas, me pongo detrás de ella, rozando mi miembro con su trasero, ella se mueve un poco para rozarse y se levanta sacando las dos cervezas. —Aquí está—. Le quito ambas botellas para dejarlas en la barra, la atraigo para besarla, primero despacio, sus labios se amoldan perfectamente a los míos la corriente eléctrica que siempre se sintió mientras ella está cerca aparece, luego de estar ausente por casi tres años, mis manos van a sus nalgas, apretándolas en mi agarre, ella comienza a caminar a la habitación sin dejar de besarme, cierra la puerta, es entonces cuando me besa con ansiedad, sus manos quitan mi chaqueta y viajan a mi entrepierna, acaricia sobre la ropa. Una de mis manos acaricia su sexo, luego desde el borde del vestido, lo saco por encima de su cabeza, no usa sostén, lo que me permite inmediatamente llevar uno de sus pezones a mi boca, succiono con fuerza, desgarro sus bragas para que mi mano pueda jugar con su clitoris, subo a besar sus labios. Por su parte me aleja para sacar la camiseta, se deshace de mi pantalón y bóxer, que terminó aventando lejos de nosotros, mis dedos se mueven dentro de su centro, a lo que Isabella responde con un gemido alto, que tengo que ahogar en mi boca por los niños, ella lleva una mano a mi miembro para masturbarme. Retiro mis dedos y su mano para poder entrar en ella con fuerza, jadeo, no podía recordar lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella, besé su cuello, sus dedos delinearon mi espalda, mientras me movía fuerte y duro, Katniss gemía y jadeaba, mientras yo la embestía, su cadera se movía debajo de mi en un increíble vaivén, cambiamos un par de veces de posición, pero la mejor fue cuando estuve detrás de ella, simplemente proporcionándole todo el placer posible, dejé besos en su cuello y espalda, mientras acariciaba su pequeño botón de placer que cuando estuvo sobre mi, se movía tan rápido, que sólo lo tuve que tocarlo un poco para terminar temblando sobre mi, lo que desencadenó mi orgasmo y terminé dentro de ella, le acaricié la espalda, dejé pequeños besos en sus labios y así nos quedamos dormidos.

**Isabella POV.**

Las pesadillas estaban ahí de nuevo, lo que me hizo despertar, mi mano recorrió la cama, sabía que no iba a encontrar nada, así que cuando toqué la espalda de Edward, abrí los ojos de golpe, me incorporé. El reloj marcan las 4:00am, resoplé, me puse la camiseta gris de Peeta cuando me levanté, tomé los cigarros de la mesilla de noche y salí al balcón para fumar, enciendo el cigarrillo, tengo la boca seca, me quedo viendo hacia la nada, siento que me abraza por la espalda y deja pequeños besos, su barba pica y eso me vuelve loca, con la mano libre, acaricio sus manos.

—¿Qué haces?—. Me pregunta, le muestro el cigarro, él lo atrapa con sus labios, cuando lo suelta es mi turno de fumar. —¿Estás bien?

—Tuve una pesadilla—. Cuando digo eso, él me aprisiona más en sus brazos, deja un par de besos en mi cuello.

—Ya estoy aquí, no estás sola—. Mi corazón late rápido al escuchar sus palabras, probablemente él no lo note, pero me está regresando el amor que creí perdido. Una vez terminado el cigarrillo, le doy un beso para volver a dormir. Abro los ojos cuando el estridente sonido de mi celular no para, respondo.

—¿Hola?

—_Bella__, necesito que vengas a la oficina, voy a contactar a Edward, recuerdas la junta de producción ¿cierto?—_ dice Jacob y yo me levanto.

—Sí, Edward está aquí, llegamos en una hora o menos.

—_¿Están juntos? Eso me lo tienes que explicar—. _Antes de que diga más corto la llamada, me giro hacia Edward que duerme profundamente, me acerco a su oído, dejo besos en su cuello.

—Peeta, despierta—. Él toma mi mano y me pega más a él. —Luz de mi vida—. Le susurro justo como antes le decía, Edward abre los ojos y sonríe.

—Vuelves a decirme así y no respondo.

—Tenemos junta de producción—. Se gira para besarme y en ese momento escucho que la puerta se abre, dos pares de ojos nos miran fijamente, me alejo.

—_Papi, mami—._ Dicen mis hijos, me separó inmediatamente, tomando en cuenta que no uso bragas y Edward está desnudo, trago en seco, tomo mis bragas y me las pongo antes de levantarme, tomo a mis hijos de las manos y los saco de la habitación, echándole una mirada a Edward sobre el hombro. Al parecer él tiene un ataque de risa, los niños me ven arrugando el ceño.

—Vamos a vestirnos porque tenemos cosas que hacer hoy—. Los niños asienten y vamos escaleras arriba para meterlos a la ducha, ambos ríen divertidos por la espuma en sus cabezas, yo termino empapada, vamos a su habitación y los visto. Ingmar con un short de florecitas y una blusa amarilla que resalta en su pálida piel. Andrei usa unos shorts café y una camiseta roja, una gorra que le cubre el cabello, ambos con vans negros, cuando están listos, Edward también lo está, llega con nosotros y me ve de reojo. —¿Puedes llevarlos a desayunar?—. Él asiente, le indica a los niños que lo acompañen, antes de besarme, mis piernas flaquean. Corro a darme una ducha y vestirme, todo está demasiado extraño y siento que es el lugar que nunca debí dejar, sin embargo, ahora es demasiado tarde.

Al salir tomo la taza de café que me ofrece Edward, en esos enormes ojos verdes se refleja algo que no sé descifrar. Debemos irnos rápido, por lo tanto un chofer nos lleva a las oficinas donde será la lectura de guion y la junta de producción. Esa semana empezaríamos los ensayos, al llegar encuentro a mi equipo, suelo trabajar con ellos siempre, hemos ganado muchos premios juntos. El guion de la película lo escribió uno de los guionistas más reconocidos de Hollywood, la historia se divide en dos versiones, él y ella. La actriz es Jessica, que por cierto no me agrada mucho, Edward y ella fueron compañeros en la universidad, ella siempre quiso lo que es mío o era. Mis hijos están ahí, Edward tiene Andrei en el regazo, mientras yo tengo a Ingmar, todos se sorprenden al vernos llegar, mi hija se entretiene con mi iPhone viendo videos en YouTube y Netflix, quien por cierto es la productora, Jacob, mi agente y el de Edward también está ahí y un productor Eleazar Denali. Tenemos el trabajo de mesa bastante satisfactorio, aunque tenemos que tomar un receso para comer, mis hijos están impacientes, Edward acaricia mi pierna por debajo de la mesa, yo no protesto. Jacob y nuestros amigos más cercanos como Emmet y Rosalie que son pareja, él es el fotógrafo y ella mi continuista y Alice y Jasper, mi ex cuñada, es mi directora de arte, su esposo es mi asistente, sólo miran fijamente como si no lo creyeran y es que no hay nada que creer. Vamos a comer, mis hijos se comportan perfectamente, paso un dedo por la naricita de mi hija, que ahora está dormida en mi

Regazo mientras yo doy instrucciones al crew técnico. Mañana será un día difícil. Al llegar a casa, Edward recibe una llamada de Victoria, tienen algún tipo de discusión, enciende la tv y se da cuenta la razón. Hay fotos de nosotros, sabíamos que iba a pasar, enciendo un cigarro mientras me siento a leer y escribir un par de correcciones al guion, sólo para fines prácticos, siento un beso en el cuello.

—Tienes que parar, no quiero ocasionarte problemas con tu esposa—. Le digo cerrando los ojos, aunque yo debería estar en el lugar de Victoria.

—Regresa a mi. Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido, quiéreme otra vez—. Murmura en mi oído, mis manos tiemblan, trago en seco.— Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado—. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, trato de cubrirme la cara.

—Tú eres el que no puede regresar. No me abandones. Quiero que tú regreses a mi. Quiero que vuelvas a mi y me vuelvas a querer. No puedo más si tú no estás.

Edward unió sus labios con los míos y nuevamente nos entregamos al placer de estar piel contra piel, yo sé que es el amor de mi vida, pero ¿y él?

Los siguientes días, estuvimos trabajando ya que en un par de semanas empezaría el rodaje de la película, por las noches luego de dormir a nuestros hijos, nos entregábamos a los placeres carnales que tanto tiempo se nos fue negado, hasta el sábado por la mañana, mientras yo hacía pancakes y el móvil de Edward no dejaba de sonar, literalmente lo había apagado sin importarle nada, frente a los niños me dio un beso, el sonido de la puerta nos hizo separarnos.

—Quédate acargo, yo atiendo—. A pesar de usar sólo su camiseta, él usaba sólo sus bóxer, abrí la puerta y no lo podía creer—. Buenos días, Victoria.

—¿Qué haces usando la camiseta de mi marido?— respondió y supe que esta burbuja de felicidad se había roto.

* * *

**Sólo quiero recordarles que esta es una adaptación y hay seis capítulos. Iré ajustándolos como me sea posible. Díganme que les parece. **

**Enjoy it **

**Karina**


	4. A New Error 4

**DISCLEIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SÓLO ME ADJUDICO EL CONTENIDO DE ESTA HISTORIA. LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, ESTA ES SÓLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

Luego de la llegada de Victoria, Edward estaba totalmente tenso, antes de que hiciera una escena frente a sus hijos, se fue a vestir y salieron de la casa de Bella, quien se quedó con los niños, muy preocupada por la situación. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por el amor y la ausencia que habían sentido antes. Edward y Victoria llegaron a un restaurante. Victoria estaba totalmente enfurecida, pero guardaba la calma su nivel de hartazgo estaba en los niveles más altos.  
—Así que te estuviste tirando a tu ex...— dice ella una vez sentados a la mesa.— A mi casi no me tocas y ahora resulta que ella, quien te botó con todo e hijos, tiene el placer de que te la cojas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, porque ahora eres un hombre casado, no me creo que seas tan hijo de puta—. Edward se encuentra callado, piensas sus palabras./p  
—Sé que estuvo mal, no debió de pasar porque en efecto soy un hombre casado, pero no me arrepiento de nada./p  
—¿Ves? Sí eres un hijo de puta que no te importa si siento algo o no; estamos casados—. Golpea con un puño la mesa.—No te importa nada más que esa estúpida.—No le digas así—. Edward frunce el ceño bastante molesto por la forma en la que Victoria se dirige a Bella, no tenía un pretexto para justificar su infidelidad y sabe perfecto que no necesita uno, ¿por qué lo haría? Él sabe que ama a Isabella desde hace tanto tiempo que sinceramente no puede pretender, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella como la primera vez que se besaron. Suelta un largo suspiro

—No te voy a tolerar que sigas con esto ¿entendiste? A partir de ahora estaré contigo el más tiempo posible, no creas que te vas a librar tan sencillo de mi para que te vayas con ella— soltó Victoria con algo de veneno en la voz, Edward simplemente asintió, tendría que buscar la oportunidad de hablar con Bella a solas.

—Voy a seguirla viendo, te lo advierto y no quiero escenas y mucho menos frente a mis hijos—. frunce el ceño, lo dice firme para que Victoria entienda que no está jugando. —Otra cosa, iré a su casa y no vendrás conmigo, me importa poco lo que digas. No vas—. Pocas, pero realmente muy pocas veces, Edward se ponía en ese plan mandón sin embargo, Victoria no dijo nada, asiente. Después de un desayuno a medias, Edward llamó a Jacob para que buscara un hotel. evidentemente Peeta a la media hora estaba entrando en un hotel de lujo reservado por la producción, Victoria estaba encantada. Cuando su representante Jane le llamó avisándole que una semana más tarde tendrían que viajar a NY, Milán y Francia por las semanas de la moda y su contrato con Channel y Elie Saab, además de la sesión de fotos importante con Vogue que haría Mario Testino, Edward se sintió liberado por un momento, tres semanas era mucho tiempo que podría aprovechar para arreglar todo ese desastre de vida que tenía en esos momentos. Por la noche, llegó a casa de Bella, abrió la puerta ya que ella le había dado las que alguna vez fueron sus llaves, Isabella mecía en sus brazos a Andrei, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ingmar, con una mano sostenía un cuento que les estaba leyendo y ambos niños estaban adormilados, al verla así, sacó su móvil para hacerles una foto, anhelaba tanto poder tener eso por siempre, se acercó a los tres y dejó un beso en el cuello de Bella, antes de besar las frentes de sus hijos, Ingmar saltó a los brazos de su padre y él se sentó a un lado de Isabella para que siguiera contando el cuento, ambos niños se quedaron dormidos al final de este.  
—Supongo que debemos hablar—. Dijo ella, soltando un largo suspiro/p  
—Vamos a recostarlos—. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de los niños para recostarlos en la cama, se acomodaron y siguieron durmiendo. Una vez que Bella estuvo fuera de la habitación de los niños, ella caminó hasta su balcón donde suele fumar, lo invita a sentarse mientras enciende un cigarro y Edward también, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.  
-No me arrepiento de nada, no me importa cuantos problemas esto me trajo, pero no me arrepiento–. Bella levanta la mirada para verlo fijamente, se levanta para ir a sentarse sobre el regazo de su ex marido.  
–Yo tampoco me arrepiento, para mi estos días fueron lo mejor, me di cuenta que ojalá no me hubiera equivocado, esto seguiría siendo nuestro, disfrutaríamos de este amor, que, aunque no es igual a cuando nos casamos, sigue vigente, puedo sentirlo y sé que tú también.–Bella se recuesta en el hombro de Edward.– Sé que no podemos recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvimos porque me equivoqué y yo fui quien hizo que estuvieras en la posición que estás ahora, pero te amo, Edward y por eso quiero dejarte ir.

–No, Bella...–murmura, pero ella no lo escucha y sigue hablando.–Me doy cuenta que jamás estuve más segura de que todas esas cosas que antes quisimos podríamos haberlas conseguido juntos, no estoy aquí para hacerte sufrir, quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase. Nadie me pudo amar mejor que tú, pero tienes que seguir adelante, no podemos y no debemos estar juntos. Sabes que te amo, pero te amo tanto que quiero que te vayas. Mereces la felicidad que yo no te di. No te merezco–. La voz de Isabella se quiebra.–Puedo recordar cada una de las cosas con las que soñamos, son recuerdos que están tan grabados en mi que es lo único que me mantiene respirando, estoy segura que pudimos ser una familia feliz.–como pocas veces, Isabella llora mientras habla, los brazos de Edward se aferran a ella como si fuera a desaparecer.–Te amo./p  
–Bella, no quiero dejarte ir, lo hice una vez y no sé si estoy preparado para hacerlo de nuevo ¿sabes? Estoy completamente seguro de que las cosas no son casualidades, parece que te he esperado por más de cien años, pero te esperaría otros cien más, el recuerdo de tu amor es lo único que me mantiene soportando la vida. Sé lo que se siente ser tuyo, es algo que jamás voy a sentir con alguien más, no quiero dejarte.–susurra Edward haciendo que Bella lo mire, siente que no respira, ambos se sumergen en la mirada del otro. –No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos decidir nuestro futuro./p  
–Tú lo hiciste el día que te casaste. Te amo, Edward, por eso te dejo ir con Victoria.–Edward responde y lo besa, justo así sabe la despedida, es un beso urgente, sus manos se aferran al cuello de él, Edward se aferra a su cintura, como si en aquel beso cargado de tanto dolor, amor y nostalgia, Isabella fuera a desaparecer. Edward no puede quedarse, después de entregarse por última vez con el otro, Edward deja dormida a Isabella, toma sus cosas y sale para ir con Victoria. Al llegar ahí, siente que algo le falta y sabe perfectamente lo que es, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre le hará falta la mano de Bella sosteniendo la suya. Victoria sabe lo que ha sucedido, pero no dice nada, Edward está inmerso en sus pensamientos que apenas la nota, la noche pasa sin más contratiempos, aunque las pesadillas de Edward vuelven a atacar, por lo que no puede dormir y prefiere seguir leyendo su guión. Los días pasan, Edward tiene la oportunidad de ver a Bella, puede ver esa mirada vacía que hace querer arrancarse el corazón para no sentir nada más. Sus hijos no quieren separarse de él, pero tampoco de su madre, por lo que llegan al común acuerdo de tenerlos en el set a pesar de que es complicado debido a la situación de ambos, contratan a una niñera que se haga cargo mientras ellos trabajan y también a un maestro para que los estudios de sus hijos no se vean interrumpidos. El rodaje empieza a la semana siguiente, después de no ver a sus hijos ni a su ex esposa durante el fin de semana. Edward se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación, peleando casi todo el día con Victoria. El lunes, el llamado era a las 7:00am, ahí ya está Bella, usa la camiseta gris de Edward que al parecer se ha vuelto su segunda piel, a pesar de tener que amarrarla en un nudo para que no le quede tan grande, unos jeans que sólo ella sabría usar de esa forma, botas de minero, el cabello en un moño alto, sin maquillaje, al acercarse a ella, le responde con una sonrisa animada, aunque vacía. Siempre la primera semana de rodaje es la más complicada, pero para fortuna de Edward y desgracia de Victoria, Bella y él pasarían juntos ocho semanas. El día fue tan complicado que apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera dar lo mejor de él en set, Isabella se notaba inmersa en su trabajo, aunque no por eso había descuidado a sus hijos, quienes de vez en cuando se acercaban a ellos, se notaban cansados.  
Para el tercer día de rodaje, las ojeras de Bella ya eran enormes círculos negros debajo de sus ojos, que casi llegaban a sus muy marcados pómulos, apenas había tenido tiempo de comer, ella siempre estaba ocupada y casi no habían hablado sólo para las instrucciones y lo que ella le pedía, pero todos solicitaban su atención de alguna u otra manera./p  
El quinto día, su llamado era en la tarde, ya que rodarían en el atardecer, noche y madrugada, Edward se tomó la libertad de pasar un tiempo con sus pequeños, Ingmar era la más inquieta pues quería estar siempre con su madre, importándole poco lo que ella estuviese haciendo, luego de terminar sus lecciones, sus hijos buscaban desesperadamente poder pasar tiempo con Bella, que poco podría ofrecerles, ya que por su situación, la carga de trabajo era más que para todos. Ese día, después de rodar por tres horas consecutivas, Isabella había desaparecido, su asistente pidió por unos minutos que todos le concedieron de buena gana, aprovechando para ir por café, eran cerca de las 00:00hrs, cuando Bella entró en el set, todos le prestaron atención por un detalle que ni siquiera Edward se pudo imaginar, pero que le llenó el pecho de mil sentimientos, pero sobretodo, le ayudó a darse cuenta que debía luchar por recuperar a su familia. Bella, con un trapo especial para bebés/niños, envuelto en su delgada figura, traía a su pequeña hija dormida en brazos, Andrei, estaba dormido en un pequeño coche, que empujaba con dificultad debido al peso de su hija, Edward corrió hacia ella para ayudarle.  
–¿Qué pasó?–. preguntó con sorpresa, mientras observaba a su hijo completamente dormido, lo arropó un poco más./p  
–Ingmar estaba muy inquieta, han estado durmiendo conmigo, no tengo corazón para negárselos, casi nunca están conmigo, así que no podían dormir, hasta que me di cuenta que no podía dejarlos en el trailer con la niñera, estuvieron llorando un poco–. Katniss deja un beso en la frente de su hija que dormía tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste?–. Edward miraba fijamente a su hija, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.–Pude ir a ayudarte./p  
–No te preocupes, tenemos que regresar a trabajar. Bella puso cerca de la cámara el coche que tenía a su hijo adentro, Emmett la veía con una sonrisa, al igual que Rose, a lo que Katniss respondió girando los ojos, se puso a dar indicaciones, el crew la veía sorprendido, mientras arrulla a su hija, Bella dirige, sin perder de vista la escena, a sus actores y toda la responsabilidad que cae sobre ella. Aunque más de uno le ofrece hacerse cargo de Andrei e Ingmar, Isabella decide rechazarlos, en la última toma, Isabella luce agotada, Edward se acerca.

–¿Quieres ayuda?/p  
–Estaría bien, aunque creo que se va a despertar–. susurra Isabella, la arropa un poco mejor.–Ya casi nos vamos a casa.  
–Bells, son casi las cuatro, tu espalda seguro te está matando–. Bella ríe, porque es verdad, pero ya era lo último.  
–Regresa a tu marca, luego nos tendrás que llevar a casa–. Los últimos treinta minutos, le parecen a Edward que son una eternidad, una vez que han terminado, Bella se despide rápidamente, felicitando a todos por el día. A ambos el camino a casa de Bella se les hace eterno, los niños van en sus respectivas sillas, ellos van en silencio. Al llegar a casa, Bella dice que los acomode en su cama, ella sin ningún tipo de pudor se desnuda frente a él para ponerse cómoda. Antes de que Edward salga de la habitación, Bella lo toma de la mano.  
–Quédate–. susurra con algo de ruego en su tono de voz, Edward se acerca a besar la comisura de sus labios, deja un beso, antes de quedarse en bóxers y meterse a la cama, en medio de ambos, están sus hijos, Ingmar se abraza a su padre, mientras Andrei se pega al pecho de su madre, la mano de Edward busca la de Bella, con la esperanza de que ella la toma y lo hace justo antes de quedarse completamente dormidos.

* * *

HOLAAA, UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ES QUE REALMENTE LA TESIS ME TIENE PÉSIMO Y ESTUVE EN RODAJE, POR LO TANTO NO TUVE TANTO TIEMPO DE NADA, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA, HARÉ LO POSIBLE POR PONER CUANTO ANTES A LA PAR ESTE FIC JUNTO CON EL ORIGINAL.

DEJENME SABER QUÉ LES PARECE

KARINA


End file.
